Said The Child
by Nightmare You'll Visit
Summary: They may seem to be kids, but at Midas Boarding School, they do few childish things. Previously, Walking Down The Hall, Faster Than A Cannonball
1. Preview

_Welcome to Midas Boarding School, where we pride ourselves on being the previous home of various particularly successful alumni._

**Midas-****a****person****of****great****wealth****or****great****moneymaking****ability.**

_**Your Senior Class…**_

**Pure Bred California Boy**

**D A N N Y **

R.o.b.b.i.n.s.

_{Fury and thunder clap like stealing fire from your eyes}_

It's impossible not to feel adoration for him. With his cobalt eyes and messy blond hair he screams cliché surfer. He's a new student here and he's on a mission. Mr. Surfer is here to protect his little sister (**CLAIRE**) from the horror of Midas. Oh, and almost the whole female population (maybe a few boys) are throwing themselves at his toned body. Too bad this cutie has a girlfriend back home (**CARRIE**) Although, Carrie should be worried, some of the girls at MBS are "irresistible".

**Proud Valedictorian**

**K** **R**__**I** **S** **T E N**

G.r.e.g.o.r.y.

_{__In my darkest fears the rights become the wrongs}_

She MBS's only resident scholarship student and she's had her spot as valedictorian assured since freshman year. She's bright (almost as bright as the sun) and she's always willing to help, except when she's studying. She's been dating the quarter-back forever, but a she has her eye on some fresh meat. Her boyfriend wouldn't like that at all, and c'mon he has the whole football team standing behind him. Kris better not jeopardize little freshie's life (and his face).

**Biggest Loser**

**L A Y N E**

A.B.E.L.Y.

_{Maybe our stars are unanimously tired}_

She's done with being the girl everybody hates; she doesn't want to be "unique" any more. She wants to be the girl that every boy stares at. Growing up in world of the elite has been hard on her, especially with a twin brother (**CHRIS**) who does everything so much better than she does, and Layne is fucking done with it. She is determined to change her fate of forever being in her brother's shadow. She's is going to stop at nothing to be in the inner circle.

**All American Boy**

**C H R I S**

A.B.E.L.Y.

_{We were 17, seventeen years young}_

He is Midas's dreamy quarterback and pretty boy. He rarely makes mistakes, and when he does he likes to blame them on his sister. He's dating the valedictorian (**KRISTEN**) and he's got a good friendship going with the California boy (**DANNY**). He's like a big brother to (**CLAIRE**) everyone except his one sister, who despises him. Oh, and did we mention that he's got a full scholarship to USC? Guess not…

_**You are now entering Junior Territories… **_

**Ruler of the Land**

**M A S S I E**

B.L.O.C.K

_{Have your friends collect your records and then change your number}_

She rules MBS with an iron fist. No one (not even the seniors) have ever tried to take her place. This girl has lived in nearly every continent and is gorgeous, her partner in crime (**OLIVIA**) and her add up to be the perfect team. This brunette bombshell has always had an eye for the only other "foreign" student (**JOSH**) on campus. One problem, so does the new girl (**NIKKI**).

**New Girl**

**N I K K I**

D.A.L.T.O.N

_{Now dance fucker, dance}_

Nobody has any idea who the hell she is, but they already love her. She has major alpha potential which is making one girl (**MASSIE**) pretty angry. She also has the eyes of the current queen's boy toy (**JOSH**). New girl better watch out, the ruler of the land doesn't like anyone stealing her foreign prince.

**Foreign Prince**

**J O S H **

H.O.T.Z

_{Cold and frosty mornings, there's not a lot to say}_

He's moved from Italy in the middle of his freshman year, but isn't exactly "foreign". He was born in Baltimore, but no one at MBS gives a crap, they still love the kid. He's always had his eye on one girl (**MASSIE**), but another girl gives him the chills (**NIKKI**). This boy has some trouble deciding who he wants. Better decide Joshie.

**Bottle Blond**

**O L I V I A**

R.Y.A.N

_{I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world}_

She's definitely not the brightest student at Midas, but she the nicest (most of the time). Little Livvy's known as Blondie all around school and usually always hangs around her bestie (**MASSIE**) she's good friend with a tanned skinned boy (**JOSH**) and can't help, but have a tiny crush on the cali boy (**DANNY**). Too bad he isn't interested.

**Biggest Player **

**K E M P**

H.U.R.L.E.Y

_{Excuse me while I laugh my ass off}_

He's fucked most of the girls at Midas Boarding School, and doesn't give a shit about it. He can't count on his fingers how many times he's banged the crazy girl (**CLAIRE)** at school. He seems to speak his mind way too much, but never voices his feelings (maybe he doesn't even have feelings). He never gets a chance to really take thing seriously with a girl because everyone assumes he likes every girl. Everybody forget that this pervert likes a girl, A LOT.

_**Oh, look! We have some badass little sophomore's over here. . .**_

**Library Boy**

**C H R I S **

P.L.O.V.E.R.T

_**{**__I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes and I want to paint it black.}_

He's the quiet one. No one would expect little Chris to do anything wrong. That's why he gets away with everything his best friends are the perfect group (**ALICIA, CLAIRE, DERRICK, ALLI**). Chris is a teacher's pet and its rumored he's already been chosen to be next year's valedictorian, but with the loss of someone important drive him straight off the edge?

**MR. PRESIDENT**

**D E R R I C K**

H.A.R.R.I.N.G.T.O.N

_{__ How many special people change?}_

He happens to be the perfect boy. He has at least 3 family members in the house and 1 in the senate, and it's already been predicted that he will run for president. His whole life is planned out in front of him. Derrick doesn't seem to want to take that path. He tend to get himself caught up with the resident fucked up girl (**CLAIRE**) way to often and daddy-dearest doesn't seem tot like that for his little Derry-poo.

**Gossip Queen**

**A L I C I A**

R.I.V.E.R.A

_{I remember the tears streaming down your face}_

If want something to stay a secret, don't tell this girl. Miss Rivera is MBS's current access to the schools hottest gossip. She's got her best friends at her side (**CLAIRE, ALLI**) and always manages to snake her way out of trouble. Leesh manages to notice there trouble in paradise with the senior sweethearts (**CHRIS, KRISTEN**) and isn't gonna let her schools quarterback be hurt any longer. Alicia's going to take her stand as something other than a tabloid artist.

**Crazy Ass**

**C L A I R E**

R.O.B.B.I.N.S

_{Every now and again when she's sober she brushes her teeth}_

She literally reeks of crazy. She's strange, and wild. There's something about her that draws everybody at Midas in (maybe it's her blond with blue streaks blond hair). A specific shaggy hair boy (**DERRICK**) and her seem to make a lot of mistakes together. Little Derrick better watch out, 'cause Robbins has a pretty tough big brother (who's best friend just happens to be a quarterback).

**WILD CHLID**

**A L L I E – R O S E**

S.I.N.G.E.R

_{I think I'm dumb, or maybe just happy}_

This girl has made too many mistakes to count yet the whole school worships the ground she walks on. Little Allie count make half the senior class faint with a flip of her perfect black hair. This girl has great friends, amazing school and a lovely boyfriend, but will a case of something stupid cost her something important? 

_**Freshman Bitch…**_

**Cutie-Pie**

**T O D D **

L.Y.O.N.S

_{You're gonna go far kid}_

This kid is litteraly the nicest freshman ever. He's got ties with the Robbins siblings and make a good impression on everyone he meets, especially a certain successful senior.

**Disclaimer- I certainly don't own anything in this story. Nothing at all. (Do I even own the plot …?)**

**Authors note: So , what do you think ? Is it good ? Anywho , please help me with any mistakes made in the story. Thanks, there will be another chapter out this Sunday, and this will hopefully be update each Sunday . All the lyrics near the characters names will either be said by the character , to the character or about the character. The main focus of the story will be Claire, Danny, Derrick and Kemp, possibly Allie . If you guys have any ideas for parings let me know, I already have them picked out for the most part, but I'm totally open to other ideas. Thanks(: **

**-Michele !**


	2. Another Preview

**A/N. Yeah, another trailer for my story. Awkward .**

_**Your Senior Class…**_

**Pure Bred California Boy**

"_Olivia, I got a girlfriend back home"_

_._

"_Dude, I'm not a fucking kook!"_

_._

"_Damn it Derrick, if you fucking touch my sister one more time!" _

**Proud Valedictorian**

"_I have a 4.7 grade point average."_

_._

"_I know I shouldn't be looking at him, but he's just so damn hot."_

_._

"_Chris! Leave him alone!"_

**Biggest Loser**

"_I don't want to look like a fucking lame-ass anymore."_

_._

"_I can't believe that's me."_

_._

"_I don't feel like myself anymore, I turning in to what I used to despise."_

**All American Boy**

"_Seriously Kris? A freshman? Not even a sophomore. A freshman."_

_._

"_Hi, I'm Chris, nice to meet you Danny."_

_._

"_Bro, whatever happens you need to remember, she's still your best friend."_

**Ruler of The Land**

"_Is __**that **__the new girl? C'mon guys she's not pretty at all"_

_._

"_You better watch out, I rule this place."_

_._

"_She's taking everything that I've worked my ass off for."_

**New Girl**

"_Is there a pole stuck up her ass?" _

_._

"_Damn! He's hot!"_

_._

"_Everybody thinks I like him, they don't realize that I'm so in love with you."_

**Foreign Prince**

"_Nikki, you're very pretty"_

_._

"_I can't decide between the two of them"  
>.<em>

"_I knew it was you all along."_

**Bottle Blond**

"_I don't know why he wouldn't like me, I mean, I've got big boobs and I'm blond."_

_._

"_Mass, you could do so much better."_

_._

"_Hi, I'm Claire Robbins, wait no that's not right!"_

**Biggest Player**

"_Hey crazy! My place tonight."_

_._

"_Why are we keeping this a secret again?"_

_._

"_Fuck, who cares about them anyway."_

**Library Boy**

"_I get away with anything and everything"_

_._

"_This can't fucking happen! It's not fair_

_._

"_After all that's happened, I have to say, this is really weird."_

**Mr. President**

"_Hey, Claire let's go back to my room."_

_._

"_Get rid of it. It can't ruin my life."_

_._

"_I'm going to love her more than anything."_

**Gossip Queen**

"_I'm not going to sit around and let him be hurt."_

_._

"_Wow, um Claire, I love ya and all, but you really shouldn't have told me."_

_._

"_I'm finally happy."_

**Crazy-Ass**

"_Allie! No, not her, No please, not her!"_

_._

"_Kemp, you're a good fuck and everything, but you belong with her."_

_._

"_Just stop trying to help! You ruined everything!"_

**Wild Child **

"_Claire, I'm coming over."_

_._

"_I'm not like Kenny."_

_._

"_I'm not going to wake up and be fine."_

**Cutie-Pie**

"_What if he beats the shit outta me?"_

_._

"_Kris, this isn't okay."  
>.<em>

"_Fuck, don't do this Chris."_

**Authors note- Yo, this was supposed to be updated like a week ago, but my grandpa recently died, and I didn't have much time. So, for those of you who actually wanted this to updated here it is, another fucking trailer. Sorry, I'll keep working.**

**Lots of love,**

**-Michele **


	3. I'd rather be hated

DR

Claire Arianna Robbins's practically white hair swished back and forth across her back as she stumbled into Midas Boarding School. Her brother Danny was trailing in awe behind her. The ivy colored brick school was filled with well-dressed students standing around, mindlessly chattering about what Massie Block was wearing, or who Kemp Hurley slept with last. As Claire continued along with her drunken swag, Danny searched for Room 45 in Josiah Hall. When he located his destination he open the door into the room in which he would stay for the finale of his high school career. Across the spacious room stood a short hair brunette boy, grasping a football in his right hand and a holding cell phone to his ear in the other. Danny went along placing his things in the other available bed. He heard the boy close his phone and walk over to him.

"Hi, I'm Danny." He turned and looked at the boy

"Hi, I'm Chris, nice to meet you Danny." The tall brunette replied

KH

Kemp William Hurley's lips pressed against Claire Robbins as he roughly shoved her spine into his bathroom door. His tongue fought for dominance inside the sophomore's mouth as she grinded her hips into his groin.

"God, I missed you, Crazy." He breathed into her mouth

"Don't get too attached, remember. It's just about the fucking. We decided that last year." They continued there heated make-out session not noticing the door unlatch.

"Hey! Detach yourself for Robbins mouth!" a familiar voice yelled. Shocked, Kemp pulled away from the blonde's mouth.

"Hey Joshua. Nice to see you too." Kemp relied coolly. Claire swiftly exited the room, hitting her hand across Josh's ass before leaving.

"Bro, did you really have to do that? We were just about to fuck!" Kemp whined at his best friend

"What can I say? I'm a cockblocker!" Josh said, before giving the curly haired boy a hug

OR

Olivia Jayne Ryan bounced across the great lawn until she reached Massie Block's infamous oak tree. The blonde arrived at her destination just in time to see the perfect auburn eyed girl place her phone into her coach purse.

"Massie!" "Livvy!" the girls screamed in unison. Both jumping up and down, attracting the attention of the male population of Midas. The two had been inseparable since 9th grade, and they owned the school. Massie was the leader, while the Olivia, being the less sharper of the two, was more of the looks.

"Ehmagawd! Did you hear, Claire Robbins, that sophomore who fucks Hurley? Yeah, her parents made her bring her brother this year, and I hear he's super yummy. I call dibs"

"Livvy, you do realize it's not nessicary to call dibs with me. Might sight for boys has not change in the past year, once."

"I know Mass, I just wanted to make sure everybody knew that this boy is going to be mine. No matter what."

DH

Derrick Ericson Harington righteously walked across the great lawn, his eyes searching the grounds for a blond, and three brunettes. He saw the first brunette, a four-eyed boy, dressed in crisp clothes. He was shoving his nose in an old crusty book.

"Chris! Stop reading and get over here!" Derrick yelled. Chris stood, but not before neatly folding a corner of his book, and placing it in his bag.

"Thank you for the lovely greeting, Mr. President of the sophomore class."

"I forgot you won president, not that you had much completion." The second brunette, Allie-Rose Singer (Otherwise known just as Allie) strolled over and kissed Chris on the cheek.

"Hey, baby. W here's Leesh and Clairebear?" Chris said to the wild girl

"Well, last I heard, little miss Robbins was in Hurley's room, and I have no idea where Rivera is." Alli answered

"I'm right here bitches." The final brunette walked over to the group, her hips swaying to an imaginary beat.

"Nice to see you too, Leesh." The blond, Claire, appeared walking the opposite direction of Alicia

"How was Hurley's room Claire?" Chris asked

"I don't kiss and tell." Claire quietly mention before sitting down, crossing her legs like a pretzel. Derrick shuddered at the strange girls answer.

"So, how was everybody's summer Rivera?" Derrick asked the Spanish girl

"We'll Allie partied hard the whole entire time, and almost destroyed her liver. Chris spent his summer reading in south Florida with his grandfather, until he died. Sorry about that Chrissy. Derrick spent the time in the Hamptons with his cousin in the senate, and lovely little Claire frighten Mommy and Daddy Robbins with that fight so much that they sent yummy big brother Danny to come and keep an eye on her. Too bad he might be distracted; word on the street was that Olivia Ryan was telling Massie Block that she wanted him. It's a perfect opportunity for you to make your move on Claire Bear, Derry. Everybody knows you've been lusting after her since freshman year. As for me, I spent the time in Spain with my super annoying cousins." Alicia's mouth moved at lighting speeds rapidly listing the summer activities of each member of their group.

"Derrick, you've been 'lusting' after me? Since freshman year? Why didn't anybody tell me." Claire raised herself from the ground. Her black high-low skirt grazed the green grass.

"Yeah, I have." The sophomore classes presidents checks where flushed a deep pink.

"Walk with me?" The youngest of the group extended her hand to the oldest.

"It would be my pleasure." The dirty blond 16 year old ran a hand through his shaggy hair and grasped Claire's

"Just wait, they're gonna go back to his room and fuck, and god knows they won't use protection, and Claire's gonna get pregnant and their whole lives are gonna be ruined and she won't know if it's his or Kemps, and then his dads gonna find out, and oh my god, what is she dies!" Chris was normally careful not to let Allie's head run to wild, because she tended to freak herself out, but just this time, Chris let Allie ramble as he and Alicia slowly walked away.

A/n- So, there it is, the first chapter of my story. I'm renaming it because honestly, I hate the one it has now. I think I'm changing the description to. Any who, thank you lovelies for reading. Much love.

Michele(:


End file.
